food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toast/Story
'Fondness Story' 'I. Creation' When I opened my eyes, my Master Attendant doesn't show any hint of doubt. The way he looked at me was as if he's looking at an old friend whom he is pretty familiar with. After he looked at me, he gave me an order as if we've been together for a long time already. "Hey, big guy! What are you doing, looking around restlessly like that? I'm talking to you! Hurry, come here and help me out!" Looking at his eyes, I then looked at my surroundings, and only then I realized that I'm the only one standing in the middle of this dirty room. "Why are you standing still like that? Hurry up!" "...... Yes, sir." This man capable of sitting and working so casually in the middle of this "mountain of trash" is my Master Attendant. He has a great talent in making counterfeits. He's not only capable of forging things like antiques, currencies, and paintings. According to him, he can also make dolls which looks completely like a real human. I then became Master Attendant's assistant, helping him with handing over tools that he needs as he sits in the middle of mountains of materials. His creations are completely different than his dirty outward appearance. The numerous creations he made deserve to be called works of art, for it looks just like the real thing, even to the point of scars and scratches it has. On the front, he works as someone who repairs everyone's valuable items. But what he's trying so hard to create right now isn't a request coming from his front job. In this unfair world, there will always be something that can make someone angry. Ordinary people who has neither privileges nor authorities will always long for a hero who will help out the weak. It is his job to provide help and faked goods for those heroes. The nobles always met terrible experiences because of the counterfeits that can't be differentiated from the real deal, such as heirloom jewels they snatched away from poor people, or gold bars made out of relief fund for victims that they took from the treasury. And now, what got his hands tied is the biggest, most difficult challenge in his life. After the chivalrous thief, who wrenched open a rotten government official's treasury and gave out the money taken from there to poor people for free, were captured, it is decided that he will be executed according to the noble' will. Master Attendant wanted to help out that "comrade" who shared the same ideal as him, but there is only half a month left until the execution date. That's why, he need to finish the scapegoat doll as soon as possible. The doll looked almost alive as little by little it's approaching completion by Master Attendant's skilled hands. Even the pale blood vessels under the skin is looking nothing different than that of a human's. Just as I thought that the doll is finally finished, he threw that doll to me, and grabbed his toolbox. "Let's go! We'll go to my friend's place! He can make this doll looking even more alive!" I looked at the doll, which 90% looked just like a real human, in my hold. For some time, I couldn't understand what my Master Attendant meant by his words. 'II. Machine' I followed him to the house of a well-known airplane designer in this country. I couldn't help but opened my eyes when I saw how he kicked the door open without any hesitation and boldly made his way inside. "Oy! Come out!! I have an urgent business with you!" The frowning man who came out then looked disgruntled, but unlike the outcome that I feared, he and Master Attendant didn't start quarreling. These two have been friends for decades, which is why he's already used to Master Attendant's attitudes. This airplane designer isn't only an expert at designing airplanes. He's also skilled at handling machines. If we can get his help, then even an ornamental doll would be able to move just like a human. Creating a machine is a process which required an enormous attention to details. Since they only have a short amount of time left, the two of them need to get into working immediately. Because he has the designer's help now, I would only be a bother if I stay inside. Just as I was about to leave and wait outside, my eyes caught the sight of a Food Soul with mechanical wings at the back of the room. He hasn't spoken a word ever since we entered the house. If I didn't notice that he has the same kind of presence as I do, I probably would think that he's a robot created by the designer. "What's your name? Do you want to drink something? I'm good at cooking." "......" "Hm?" "I am B-52 Cocktail." "Then... do you have anything that you want to eat, B-52?" "A machine doesn't need eat to food." "...... You're not a machine. If you have something that you want to eat, I'll make it for you." "This machine still has enough energy. Meal isn't required right now." He's just like my Master Attendant. He can't just be left alone. After Master Attendant came out from the working studio with his friend, the doll that was only quietly sitting down can now do simple movements and talk. Master Attendant stretched out as he received the hot milk I prepared for him, and put on a refreshing smile. Looking smug, he patted the doll's shoulder, and couldn't stop himself from laughing proudly. "Hahaha! It's complete now! It looks just like the real thing! I'm such a genius!" Seeing my Master Attendant laughing proudly, I couldn't help but shake my head and then pushed him to the bathroom. "Hurry and take a bath. You're stink of oil and sweats. I've already prepared the fresh change of clothes and towel for you." "Hahahaha, I'm a genius!" "Yes, yes, yes. Please hurry and take a bath, Mr. Genius." After pushing my Master Attendant, who got a little weird because of lack of sleep, into the bathroom, I put a blanket over the soundly sleeping designer, then turned around to look at the standing still B-52. "Next time your Master Attendant falls asleep, put on a blanket on him like this, okay?" "Understood. Command received." "You... don't talk like that, please... you're not a machine after all." "Yes." I reflexively stroked B-52's hair, and after letting out a long sigh, I pointed at the mechanical doll standing still by the wall. "That's the one which is a real machine. You're a Food Soul, which isn't so different from a human." "Human?" "Yeah...... That's right. Someday, when you finally understands that you're alive, I'm sure you'll understand about it too." 'III. Accident' Five days left before the chivalrous thief will be executed. We parted ways with the designer who had helped us out a lot and returned to Master Attendant's atelier. Fortunately, Master Attendant and friend's plan progressed smoothly. Then finally, the day to execute the plan arrives. The numerous citizens whom the chivalrous thief helped surrounded the gallows, worriedly watching over the hero who got captured in order to protect them. They didn't know that the real chivalrous thief had changed into clean clothes and left the town. The doll that Master Attendant created looked so real that the government official pushing it to the gallows didn't suspect it at all. The moment its head got chopped off, a girl whose life were saved with the money that the chivalrous thief brought burst into tears. The plan was a success. There's no mistaking it. But no one ever considered that Master Attendant had placed a trick in the doll's head. The moment its head touched the ground, with everyone's attention focused on it, said head exploded, just like a fireworks. The nobles were still smiling in satisfaction when they heard the loud sound, which surprised them and made them tumbled down from the viewing platform. A fat, mediocre nobleman even fainted because he got so surprised. Only after his aide pressed his medial cleft that he regained his consciousness. His whole body trembled with fury, and seeing him looking like that, the commoners who came because they were worried of the chivalrous thief couldn't help but laugh. Their laughter caused the nobleman to become even angrier. "Reporting! We found a signature inside the doll!" "...... Signature!?" "Yes! It's the name of that famous artisan!" "This is an order! Capture that person!" Looking at Master Attendant, who had a triumphant look on him, makes my head ache and reflexively massaged my temple. "Why did you put your signature in it?" "It's one of my finest works! Of course I have to write my name on it!" ".................." "Besides...... I can't let someone else take the blame for me." Luckily, I've already made preparations beforehand, packing enough of our properties and prepared a wagon for us to escape with. The scenery at the sides quickly changed, and we'll soon leave this land, which doesn't grant freedom nor fairness to its people. But I was too optimistic about that. Even though Master Attendant is the one named as the criminal because of his signature, it couldn't prevent the noble from lashing out his anger at the people who helped us out. The jailer who helped in replacing the imprisoned thief with the doll. The maids who blocked the nobles' line of view. The old man from the fruit vendor who sheltered some people. Looking up at his captured comrades, who were placed on the castle gate, Master Attendant hold me back from trying to surrender myself in place of him. "I'll surrender, so please let them go." Surprisingly, the noble released those people so easily, and then invited him to his mansion. Looking at the smile on the obese man's face as he tried to curry favor with Master Attendant makes me feel uneasy. As if he can feel my uneasiness, Master Attendant patted the back of my hand and told me to go to his friend's place together with his other comrades and wait there. I tried to stop him, but I was surprised to see the solemnity in his expression. I've never seen this sloven man looking so serious. It rendered me speechless and, after suppressing the feeling of uneasiness in my heart with the help of warmth and strength felt on the back of my hand, I decided to trust him. Politely nodding to him, we exchanged a promise between men. When I arrived at the designer's house, I noticed that the door is half opened. I cautiously entered the house and saw that there is only remnants of a riot left. Then, I noticed that there are bloods on the design papers scattered on the floor. Just what had happened here? 'IV. Escape' Unlike my Master Attendant, the designer is strict on himself and is a bit of a clean freak. So there's no way he or B-52 would mess the room like this. When I had cautiously entered the house earlier, I couldn't find that guy, who usually would stand quietly like a machine by his Master Attendant's side. And my Master Attendant's friend I found lying on the ground, already dead. Looking at how the blood on the ground already dried make me opened my eyes wide. The thick scent of blood in the air makes me feel sick. After calming myself down, I tried searching for B-52, who's supposed to protect his own Master Attendant, but still I couldn't find him after searching through the whole house. The only thing I can do then is placing the dead body of his Master Attendant in the coffin, in place of him. Master Attendant soon returned. After confirming that he's not wounded, I told him about his friend's death. Master Attendant went silent for awhile after hearing about it, and when he opened his mouth to speak again, he said something that I didn't expect. "Where is B-52......? His Master Attendant trusted me with a last will for him." According to him, on that day when we left this house, as if he had predicted his own death, B-52's Master Attendant entrusted a letter of will to my Master Attendant. "None of the previous owners of this Azure Stone ever managed to live out their natural lifespan. Lately, I feel a strange uneasiness that I can't quite express with words. I don't know whether it's just a misapprehension because it's in my possession now, or if it's a real premonition. But if I die, I want you to give this letter to B-52." After Master Attendant and I hold a memorial service for B-52's Master Attendant together, he once again confined himself in his atelier. I don't know what he's trying to make, but I then noticed that among the things he created, some of them is really similar to the best treasures that now had long gone. When he left his place again, he handed over some of the antiques to a noble's attendant. I didn't want to ask about what he made. Because if I were to ask him, I probably would reopen the wound ― the fact that he's lending a helping hand to the evil in order to protect his comrades. I decided to respect his decisions. And, I decided that I will face its consequences together with him. But, after he handed over the antiques, as if he's feeling relieved, he took me to a hidden passage that B-52's Master Attendant had prepared, and we hurriedly make our escape from the castle. "W, why are we running away? You've given them the antiques, right?" "As if I would do that! It'll be too late if we wait until they realized that I'm tricking them! Just hurry and run! I still have to give the letter to B-52, and I refuse to die in this sort of place!" Looking at Master Attendant's smug grin makes me feel relieved. Just like what I thought; my Master Attendant isn't someone who would accept his defeat so easily. The only thing that missed his prediction was that it didn't take long for the noble to notice the word "fake" inside the antiques. But when the furious noble tried to capture Master Attendant, the atelier had been emptied. When we reached the outskirts, our pursuers had already draw pretty close. As I was trying to let Master Attendant to go ahead of me, suddenly some hands stretched out and dragged us into the thickets. In the darkness, I saw a pair of bright eyes. He's looking at us, who are breathing raggedly after running, with an inquisitive look. He peeked his head out, and after confirming that our pursuers had long passed through where we were, he turned around and asked, "Are you guys also running away from debt collectors? Could it be both of you are poker players too!? This must be some kind of fate! My name is Sandwich. What about you?" 'V. Toast' Toast's Master Attendant isn't the type of person who would keep his things tidy, but surprisingly, Toast is someone who is good at taking care of others. His Master Attendant was a famous artisan. Be it an art object of high price or a mere lousy toy, if he had his hands on it, he would be able to make them looks like they're new again. Even if one were to lose a precious memento, he would be able to make one which looks just like the real thing. But what got his name to be well-known, in the truest meaning of it, throughout the land is the incident with gorgeous fireworks. The hero that tried to oppose the rotten government officials, who embezzled the relief fund for disaster victims, was captured by means of foul play. These unfairness made Toast's Master Attendant, who is a bit childish, to be determined. ――He decided that he will rescue the captured hero from the prison. He can make skin and eyeballs that looks just like a human's, but he can't make them move. That's why he relied on his friend. He and his friend, who is a machine designer, gave their all on it, and finally, they were able to make a robotic doll that almost can't be differentiated from the real thing and managed to switch the chivalrous thief everyone respected and loved with the scapegoat before his execution day. The moment the robotic doll's head touched the ground, beautiful fireworks exploded right before the eyes of numerous people present in the plaza. It was a sight that they won't forget for the rest of their life. The fireworks also lit a flame within some people's heart. Not wanting to involve others in it, the counterfeit maker wrote his name in his creation, which could never be rivaled by others. But the counterfeit maker, who had arranged everything to perfection, didn't expect that one of the nobles would be so despicable to the point that he would threaten the life of people unrelated to the incident just to lure him out. In the end, he got arrested. The Heaven's might be on their side. The noble, after seeing that the man got quite the talent, said that in exchange of guaranteeing the safety of Toast and his Master Attendant's life, ordered the man to make imitations of precious treasures that had already been lost. For the counterfeit maker, who always called himself a genius, it's a pretty easy thing to do. If only the noble's daughter's hand didn't slip and let one of the valuable breaks, surely they wouldn't have noticed the little word "fake" written inside so quickly. In one of Gloriville's towns, where it receives just the right amount of exposure to the sun, has a moist atmosphere, and very suitable to live in, a small repair shop is quietly opened. The employee of that shop is a dashing man with overflowing charm. One day, a blushing girl was getting pushed by her friends to enter the store, and she was almost suffocated when she heard the employee talking to her with his magnetic voice. Toast looked at the broken pocket watch that she placed on the counter, and after unintentionally let out a laugh as he shook his head, he brought the pocket watch to the inner room. "Th- th- th- this is! This is a pocket watch made by Gloriville's most famous watchmaker!! Who's the bastard who broke it!!!?" Toast's Master Attendant came out with his usual filthy appearance. After blurting that out to the girl's face, whether it was because he was captivated by the girl's looks, or because the girl thought that his words were funny, no one knows. But the two looked at each other, and laughter spilled from both of them. That was the first "encounter" of this shop's owner and his dearest wife. One beautiful, sunny afternoon. The girl, who then had become a madam, came to the shop while carrying their newly born child. A few years had passed since she became his Master Attendant's wife, but still she would blush every time she looks at Toast. After the blushing woman handed over the lunch she brought to Toast, and just before Toast thanked her, a face peeked out from the shop's entrance. "Toast...... I, I'm here again......" "......... Sandwich, you just brought money from me the day before yesterday, you know?" "Really?" "Aren't you good at trump? Can't you just win some money with that?" "...... Well...... My Master Attendant had been scolding me a lot lately, so...... Hehe...... Come on...... How about getting half of the share if I can win this one?!" "Don't ask me." "Don't say that! Wait, don't close the door! Remember when we met for the first time! After that we got to live in the same town...... This must be some kind of fate! Right, Madam!?" Sandwich clung to the door, stubbornly refusing to leave. "Eh......?" "Madam, you don't have to listen to what this guy says. Sandwich! No matter what you say this time, it'll be useless!" "Eeeh...... Don't be so stingy~~ We're bros, right!?" Sandwich thrust his foot to stop the door from closing, making his final attempt of struggle. "...... This will be the last time I do it for you, you hear me!" Before anyone could notice, the madam had took out her wallet. "Madam!" "Hooraaay!!! Thank you, Madam!!!" Looking at how the boy danced around happily while holding the wallet, Toast couldn't help but heaved out a sigh. He doesn't know why, but this guy's wiles somehow always worked out. "Ah, by the way..." As if she had just remembered something, the Madam talked to me again. "Have you heard that a family in Gloriville had its entire family members murdered recently? I heard that the one who killed them is a Food Soul with a pair of mechanical wings on his back. Toast, the one you guys have been looking for isn't him, right?" Category:Food Soul Story